How You Remind Me'
by Ashe83
Summary: Never made it as a wise man.I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.Tired of living like a blind man.I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling.And this is how you remind me.Of what I really am.


**HOW YOU REMIND ME**

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is How You Remind Me  
This Is How You Remind Me

Not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite the words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

And it is so that starts. Every time. Both to Ivalice. Both to Lémures.

For him, the mind still upset by the images of his father that it disappears in the gilded fog of Mist.

For her, the heartbroken by to have to kill the ghost of her love and to see him evaporate in the blue of his same shadow.

For both the same destiny and the same emotion: the perception of every lost terrestrial bond with what he remained of his past, of his world, of his blood.

A sense of false liberty that made them even more enslaved of their past and of their common pain. Because their same hands had broken that bond. That of devotion and unconditional love between father and son for one, and among husband and wife for the other.

That same evening, on board of a silent airship unnaturally, among the noises of the motors, on the cold floor of metal of a cage: a man hid to the world his tears.

And later he drowned his pain in the embrace of a woman under of him; in whose grey eyes of impoverished princess it saw her same pain of disinherited noble her same need to annul that oppressive feeling of loneliness and sense of guilt again.

_It grazed her the skin with his thin but firm and strong fingers. He kissed her the lips with delicate passion, tasting her mouth with light movements of his tongue._

He grazed her the face with his hands, she caressed his back with the points of the fingers stopping her then along his sides, tightening them with her delicate strength of woman, approaching them to him and complaining them as his.

Balthier tasted her skin, caressing her jaw and neck with its thin lips, kissed her collarbone, finally going down on her breast, crossing the curve in the center with the tip of his tongue, while taking a bend of the side with the tip of his index finger, hearing her sigh deeply and arching his back slightly against him; it smiles slightly, then sink the already swollen lips on her nipple.

Ashe let out a slight gasp and voluntarily silent, forcing himself to hold it in her throat, sinking her hands among his short chestnut hair, she savored the light scent of walnut-tree of it, woody and intense as she remembered was the scent of the wind in Tchita Uplands.

When Balthier stood leaning on his knees to be able to look at its most gentle beauty, her face flushed and slightly overwhelmed by the feeling that he had given her while it was satiating him of her, he would not to be certain expected to become his prey.

Ashe followed him instantly, lifting itself to sit placing his hands along the sides, bringing her lips on his belly and along the abdomen in a whisper. At every touch, as light as he could be, for how much the damp wake dried with inadmissible speed for a cold night among the stars of the sky of Ivalice, Balthier felt swell of electricity and heat with a blow to the low abdomen, not realizing that he lowered his head back and to have allowed to escape from its lips a hoarse groan while he passed a trembling hand on the forehead and between short chestnut hair. And didn't acknowledge the impudent grin that had her, as she went down to kiss the line of his groin, warning his erection press, through cotton linen, against her throat; and when it felt her lips on him, he could no longer restrain himself, letting go with pleasure.

And when Ashe, tasting her slight drops of liquid pre-orgasm left him on the edge of that he could easily be considered very well as an interrupted coition, he fell himself on the cot instinctively brought the hands to the groin in a stifled cry, to claim the deserved embrace.

Ashe took his hands pushing them away, letting it fall back panting and sweaty on the back, dissatisfied, to calm down and whispering him to the ear:

"Are we having fun yet?"

His answer was a push, a flash enough to turn the situation around, surprises Ashe and... curse, its erection painfully pressed and its desire would be fulfilled, but now touched to him to had a good time!

Ashe leaned his lips to call for a kiss, but he denied her. Instead retraced the road crossed before, alternating his hunger to the valley of her breasts, continuing with his free hand to stimulate the orphaned of her lips, crossed the line of the belly, kissing the navel with his tongue, while moving the linen already wet and spread his fingers inside her, teasing her femininity with circular movements. He heard her moan and arch her back to his hand, to demand more. Slightly increased the pace, entering deeper, after dropping to capture its flavor with his tongue, also enjoying the moans of her while she let out a slight "YES". And when he felt her hand in his hair, to require peace finally to the torture, broke away, leaving the edge of an orgasm as she had done with him, blowing a hot breath between her legs:

"Are we having fun yet?"

And the answer could only be one.

Ashe inclined her leg on Balthier's shoulder, going down to encircle his back. He slowly slips away, advancing to stretch on her of it.

He kissed it. Load of desire and passion. She replied the kiss in the same manner and with the same intensity. Few cared to each to feel the same taste on the lips of the other, mixing them together on the palate in an exotic blend of desert and grasslands.

And when he entered her, she let the breath of the dying one in his throat.

With the first thrust the desire emerged.

With the second assumed constancy.

With the third warned the need to intensify and subsequent were not counted, because the pace grew at every thrust and the pressure at the base of the belly claimed to descend and torn away. And when they finally emptied the embrace, sliding alongside each other, their eyes closed and heart pounding in turmoil in the peace of their minds they found empty escape the painful memories.

But when the darkness of the room took over. Even with his eyes open he could see the shadow of his father over, and her the ghost of Rasler in the the faint light looked at her. And in the minds of both continuity to howl a voice:

"Are we having fun yet?"

And after sometime their way to make love was changed, as their need was changed to feel each other. And there was not amazed in two anybody when, the night before the assault to the Bahamut, in the full appeasement of a suffocated embrace the one on the shoulder of the other, Balthier allowed to escape a smothered breath:

"I...love...you."

And the answer of Ashe was not able whether to be an alone. With him that it still weighed her on the body, it tightened her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, tightening it on to him to not only feel him united to her in the body but also in the soul. And when, few instants after Balthier, despite it was not still ready to begin again, and her breath still insufficient in her chest, started over stirring again inside of her, they finally felt that that was the first time they made love.

But when the morning later they realized what the respective roles would really have been at the end of every battle, they also knew that everything between them was ended:  
  
_"I am sorry, but I waited for a different story ..."_

_And Ashe became queen, but Balthier didn't return. Neither alive, neither dead._

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

And on Lémures, they were still found again united in the same nightmares and in the same fear of the past.

To face a thoughtful father that undertakes a narrow and lost street for the good of his children, becoming a contaminated God; and a woman thirsty for revenge that weeps for the memory of her dead man, proclaiming herself Judge, and wearing clothes of the Empire she wanted to see her destroyed.

_And they could not make to less than take back the ancient customs._

_So, with that Balthier, in knee and the hands to sustain Ashe's leg, he pushed deeply in her with the same need and the same passion of the past. And at the end, when both were sweaty and panting on the floor of an airship that didn't belong to two anybody, those words they seemed not to have sense anymore when they were pronounced:_

"Are...we're still...having a good time?"

His hand racing caresses Ashe's back, passing through the shoulder to then go back and resume the constant movement and monotonous, but sweet and relaxing:

"And so that you remind me?"

Her head lying on his chest, to hear the beat of his heart erratic from calm became suddenly tumultuous to each his touch and to every word. That was desire or afraid to listen to his words Ashe not knew say this, but his answer was simple and unexpected. She laid down on him, laying her head in the space between his neck and shoulder, blowing a simple and decisive:

"I...love...you...and so that I remind you...Ffamran."

And Balthier smiled for the first time listening to his true name:

"And so that you remind me. As I am really."

And there was not the obsession of the past anymore. There was no more pain in their way to made love.

"And I still love you, Ashelia."

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is How You Remind Me  
This Is How You Remind Me

And she was a queen, yes. But he was an Archadian noble. And theirs was a love for which objections didn't exist anymore.

Hi! This story is inspired from the same song by Nickelback, the first single from the 2001 album Silver Side Up. I love Nickelback. I love Chad Kroeger and his voice. For me, Chad is the man most Basch (it says to?) of the World!

I have to thanks **Lady Sybelle** for the translation.

If you can read this Fanfiction into English, it's all about her! Thank you so much! ^_^


End file.
